I won't leave you
by MisguidedIllusions
Summary: Edward Elric had given up his life on the other side for his baby brother so that he could live again. He thought he'd be back in London, but little did he know that he would be in a different time and in Japan no less. There he meets a Stray God who tries to help him get back home. What happens when an alchemist and a God meet? Find out in I won't Leave You. EdxYato


_**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or Noragami, I just own the plot and idea of the story**_  
 _ **No characters used are mine. Also there is some ending spoilers in this chapter of FMA**_  
 _ **so please be aware that there is blood mention and deaths and a lot of feelings. :)**_  
 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

I remember that moment, the moment where my life changed forever. It was the day I had died twice and came back both times, both reasons were the cause of Equivalent Exchange, I had to give something up.

Well, not really had to give something up in my end, people did that for me. I didn't want that to happen, the first person that sacrificed their life for me was the other side version of me. I had ended up in his body, and had to run with my Father. He told me that he couldn't come back to our world, that he was forever trapped there, I on the other hand was able to make it back there, because my body was still somewhere in the gate. He told me to open the gate inside of me, only then I could end up in my true home.

The thing was... even if I went back, where was my home? I didn't have anywhere to go, but Alphonse needed me so of course I had to go back and that's exactly what I did. Had I known that I'd be in a wreck with a blimp and that the fire that surrounded me made me dizzy before trying to find a way back to my side, but before I could even think about that, pieces of the blimp surrounded me and I was engulfed with darkness.

Where I was? Was no other than the gate itself, I had to find a way back through. Back through to where Alphonse and those creeps that held him captive were. I didn't want to give up, I needed to save Al, before they used his stone that had burried his armor in.

When I got back there, moments later I was already in another fight, this time it was with Envy. He would continue to tease me by changing forms, I'd beat the shit out of him before he had the chance to stay in one form, then it'd be another of a person I knew that was already dead.

He just wanted to get a rise out of me, didn't he? He wanted to make sure that everything would upset me. Which it did, and I just wanted to clobber him and tell him to show his true self.

That on the other hand was the worst thing I have ever seen, had I known my old man transmuted his old son before he turned into that thing... What was I to do? I was in too much in a state of shock to DO anything. I let my guard down too soon before he stabbed me in the heart.

 _ **Blood**_... trickling down my shirt, my heart slowly stopping as I watch in sheer agony as I slowly begin to fade from existance. Hearing a faint voice that was saying my name, I turn only to spit out any remaining blood that exists in my mouth, and not only do I see my Brother, but Rose as well.

 _What was my purpose here? Why did I fail you, Al?_

Blood, blood begins to leak out of me, through the wound which was left from Envy's hand that had transformed into a knife or sword, much like how I used with my automail hand. How could I have let my guard down was beyond me. I shouldn't have done that, because now I was fading until all I could see was darkness.

 _I'm sorry, Al._

 _I'm so very sorry._

 _I failed you as a brother._

 **"EDWARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRD!"**

Was the last I heard, before I ended up at the gate once again. I stood right there, lifeless in golden orbs as I just waited for something, anything. Tears were streaming down my face, and I had no reason to keep going. What was my purpose anymore?

I waited, and waited... it felt as if time had slowly stopped, but I had nowhere to go, no one to see. I just couldn't think of anything anymore. I wanted to be happy, but I wasn't. I was just there, dead.

A few minutes after dying, I felt a strange prescence. Gazing at the gate, he thought he saw Al appear before, before he vanishes again.

 _'Al?'_

Then I feel another soul appearing before me. Envy stood there as if he has no idea what just happened.

' What's going on? Where am I, Worm? ' Envy sneers.

 _' The gate.._ ' I whisper to him, before Envy looks up to see the gate itself before before him.

' So, what's on the other side of it? ' He asked.

' _I don't know..._ ' I shrug as I give him no expression whatsoever. I'm not angry or sad, or happy. I honestly don't know what I'm feeling at this point _. ' For me it was a place called London if I remember right? At least that's what my old man said. '_

' Old man? You mean Hohenheim of Light?! '

 _' Yes. '_

' You're telling me he's still alive?! '

I nod my head as Envy growls, walking towards the gate as I watch him do so.

' _I wouldn't do that..._ ' I warned as he tried his best to open the gate. It was bound to take him to the other side and he'd never be able to return if he did so. ' _There's no telling where it will lead you to. '_

'Like Hell there isn't! I'll tell it exactly where to take me! '

Once he opens the door, he grins happily as he calls out to the shadow tenacles.

 _ **' I'VE COME TO KILL HIM! TAKE ME TO HOHENHEIM OF LIGHT! '**_

Arms are spread out wide as he waits for them to take him to the place he so truely desires and I don't know what happens to him honestly as I watch him disappear through the gate, the doors closing.

 _' Al...? '_

I call out as my eyes open and I see a figure and it turns out to be Rose. I feel tears running down my face, not knowing the reason in why I had done so.

' Ed, can you hear me? ' She asked looking down at me to make sure that I am okay.

'...Yeah.. ' I sniffle as I then begin to rub my eyes. ' Why am I crying though? ' I ask her sitting up from my spot.

' Al..? '

' He used alchemy to bring you back, Ed.. after you died.. ' She responds. I look at her before realizing what my brother had exactly done.

' The Philosopher's Stone... He used it to fix my body and pull my soul from the gate... Then what happened to him!? ' I was scared, so fucking scared. I didn't know how to react, other than look at Rose in surprise as she does so to me, before she turns around her eyes are solemn.

My eyes widen at the realization of what was happening, and I know what exactly my brother had done. He had _**sacrificed his life**_ for _mine_.

' D-Don't tell me he's gone, Rose... ' I whispered. This can't be true, it just can't. _**HE CAN'T BE GONE FOREVER!**_

I stood up, looking around for him as I continued calling out his name.

' Al? _Al...?_ _ **AL**_!? ' Just then I hear a baby's cry. Turning my head I see Rose holding her baby as she tries to rock it to calm it down. I sigh and looked at the ground in sheer sadness. I seriously could not believe this was happening. I honestly could not. What am I supposed to do now? I'm alive sure, but my baby brother wasn't and I couldn't do anything about it. I felt so helpless in that moment.

No, I _**need**_ to do something. I _**need**_ to _give_ something up again, and I _**know**_ just what I want to do.

I take off my vest and shirt, leaving only my pants and my boots on. I look around to find some blood that was left from my fight with Envy earlier, drawing alchemic circles on my chest and arms. I stood in the transmutation circle that was once from where my brother had laid before I had died.

Looking at the ground sighing, I remember the last words I said to Rose before this happened.

* * *

 _' You better get moving. I hate to ask this... Take him to the surface too. ' I tell her referring to Wrath who was laying there looking over at us with an utter sadness that I had no idea what was on his mind at the moment. I noticed his arm and leg were detached which were the ones I used to own, I don't think I'll ever get them back, either. That's okay, I've learned to accept it, I can't worry about myself anymore. This was all about Alphonse, not me._

 _' What about you? '_

 _' I'll destroy this place, down to the last plank. So no one ever gets the idea to make a Philosopher's Stone this way again. '_

 _' Very well, I'm pretty sure no matter what happens, you'll find your way out. ' She smiles You've got strong legs, you'll get up and use them, won't you Edward? ' She asks using my old quote against me._

 _I smile at her and give her the biggest grin I could muster. She was right, I couldn't give up, I'll try my hardest to bring back my brother's body and soul._

* * *

' If what my Dad said about the gate is true... Al's and my old body should still be there and now Al's soul should be there too. Maybe life has no equal trade, maybe you can give all you got and get nothing back. But still... Even if I can't prove it's true, I have to at least try, for _**your**_ sake, _Al_. '

I whisper before I clap my hands together and fold them to touch the symbol on my chest. Bright lights begin to shine around me and all I can see is white, before I ended up in a world I've never been to before.

I awake in a place that looks foreign to me, there's different words, I can't seem to understand signs that are on the wall. Wait, this isn't London? Where even am I? Maybe the gate didn't want me there anymore...?

I still am wearing what I have on, but I'm shirtless still. _Would my old man even be here?_

' Hello? Anyone out there? ' I call, no answer. I'm so lost and confused, not really sure what is what, what time it even is, not even sure the date. Everything seems so high tech these days.

' Oh, hello there. ' A voice calls, luckily I can understand them. He gives me a soft smile. ' You must be new, I've never seen someone like you around here. Are you a tourist? ' They ask. ' Uh... I guess you can say that..? I just really don't know where I am, honestly. ' I admit shyly.

' Oh, you're in Japan. Where did you come from? ' He asked. ' Uh, a small rural place. ' I told him, not really wanting to say that I wasn't from this world.

'Ah, alright, you're in luck. I currently have a place in need of renting! You can live there for free until you can find a job to pay the rent. You seem like a trustworthy man, who would work hard for his money. ' He told me. Wow, did I really give him that impression? I'm half naked for crying out loud!

' Uh... Thanks... I mean if you insist, I wouldn't mind staying there even after getting a job and pay rent. ' I reply, scratching the back of my head.

' Great, it's settled then, let's get the paperwork ready! ' He grins, as he beckons me to follow him.

I don't know why I'm in Japan, but as long as I gave up my life on the other side for Al's soul and body, that's all that matters to me.

I'll just have to live here till I'm able to find a way back home.

 _This is all for you, my brother._

* * *

 _Hello, and I'm back and here with a brand new story! Let's just say, I ship crossover pairings and I'm honestly excited to get back into writing fanfics again. I really hope you all enjoyed the prologue and don't worry, Yato will appear in the next chapter 8) I was just pretty much starting off this story with what had happened before Ed ended up in Yato's world, so the next chapter will be a time skip to two years later. I'm not sure if I should keep it in Ed's pov or just read it as if I'm reading the story to you, please let me know in the comments what you would like for me to write like do you want me to write it in Ed's POV or would you rather me write it in nobodies pov? Also let me know what you think of this idea, because honestly I am curious to what others may think and yes this is a Yaoi story in case you're wondering. :) Be prepared because I have a lot of ideas in mind for this story. Thanks to all those who have stuck with me so long though, I don't know what I would do without you guys. Thanks for being awesome. I am slowly getting back into writing fanfics so gimme some time and I'll work on the other stories that I left behind a couple of years ago._


End file.
